


Started Out With A Kiss

by Carohas



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carohas/pseuds/Carohas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ages ago I read a prompt about Clarke wanting to piss off her parents so she goes to a club and there's a hot lead singer she makes out with in the alley, and they later fall in love. So that's where this story starts, and we'll see where it goes from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

In a tired town was a noiseless neighbourhood, and in the noiseless neighbourhood was a sleepy street, and on that sleepy street was a household of contradictions, and Clarke hated it. From outside everything looked perfect. The hedges were always well-trimmed, the grass constantly mowed, the house was repainted at the first sign of damage, the gutters were never blocked, there was never a cushion, shoe or vase out of place. The only thing that was out of place was her.

They’d had an argument about it that night. Her mum didn’t like her new “attitude of apathy” and her dad wasn’t there to forge a peace between the two of them any more, so she’d stormed up to her room, jumped on her bed and screamed into her pillow before grabbing her leather jacket and climbing out her window.

In the same tired town was a noisy street filled with noisy people doing noisy things. This was where Clarke felt alive. Here in this less-than-perfect reality, where people felt real emotions and expressed themselves with a brutal honesty. She knew her mum would be mad if she knew she were here, but she didn’t give a damn. With her hands in her pockets and a nod to the bouncer, she walked into a dingy looking club, ordered a drink at the bar and looked around for her friends. Tonight there was some punk rock band playing, no doubt some boys with dreams of fame, money and models. There was a decent crowd gathered around the stage, whom she had to strain to look over and see that there were three members of said band; a bassist, drummer and a guitarist/singer, one of whom was actually kind of hot.   
It was just as she had that thought that the singer made eye contact with her, sending a blush to her cheeks and a smile to her lips. She dipped her head down and took a sip of her drink before looking up to find Raven and Finn draped over one another and rather enjoying the song if their body movements were anything to go by. Those two lived in their own little world of love, blissfully unaware of everything around them about 90% of the time. For as long as she could remember it had been Raven and Finn, Finn and Raven. If you saw one of them, the other was bound to be within shouting distance, it was just how they were. They were bad enough when they’d merely been best friends, but now, seeing them together was sickening. She was happy for them though. There was little enough love in her life that she had learned to appreciate it where she could, even if it didn’t involve her at all. So, she remained seated at the bar, tapping her feet to the beat and sipping her drink, occasionally catching the eye of the singer and quickly glancing away, until they started playing a cover.   
They played it slower than she’d heard it before, and as they sang the verse she sang along with them, hoping that the general noise of the club would drown her out. As they got to the chorus, she felt someones eyes on her, and looked up to see the singer watching her. And he didn’t stop. Not for the whole chorus. It was like she was watching a man bewitched. He simply sang the words of the ballad, all the while holding her gaze. The song slowly wound down, the band excused themselves for a break, and the singer started making his way towards her. It was all she could do to turn back to the bar and gulp down her drink.

He’d noticed her as soon as she’d walked in. How could he not? She was all blonde hair, curves and confidence. She walked in like she owned the place and yet when she caught his eye she’d blushed and hid her smile to take another drink. He smiled to himself as he looked away and continued with the set. He couldn’t keep his eyes off her for long though, and he wondered why the other guys at the bar hadn’t taken the opportunity to hit on her yet. A girl alone at a bar seemed like a pretty done deal to him, but then again, he could be a bit of a prick. 

When it came to the slow ballad, a song they’d taken and mixed up a bit, he sang the song to her, and this time, she didn’t back away. At first she’d been singing it to herself, unaware that he was looking at her every moment he got, but as the chorus approached, her posture shifted and she rotated to face him, holding his gaze as he sang every word to her, then excusing himself and the band at the first opportunity to go talk to her. It was when he put the guitar down that she returned to stirring her drink, as if suddenly shy again. Just as he sidled on up to her she gulped her drink down, and with one arm leaning casually against the bar and a charming smile, he beckoned the bartender.

Clarke wasn’t starstruck. She wasn’t. She didn’t even know who this guy was. What she did know, however, was that the hot lead singer of some punk rock band had just sung a ballad to her, and was now leaning on the bar next to her, trying to order a drink. She openly looked at him as he did so, sizing him up. He was lean but looked muscular enough beneath the grey t-shirt he was currently sporting. His mischievous grin seemed like a way of life for him, and the little mop of curls on his head only added to his boyish demeanour. All in all, he seemed exactly the type of guy her mother wouldn’t want her to date. Perfect.

He could feel her eyes raking his body, and wondered if she was mentally undressing him. He hoped not; judging by the look on her face she wanted to devour him, and not in a good way. Having got his drink, (the band drinks free, just one of the perks) he opened his mouth to speak to her when a blast of music gave him a fright. In his band’s absence, they’d returned to their usual playlist, but clearly hadn’t gotten the volumes right because he was nearly deafened by the speaker next to him. He looked over and saw her laughing at him, and gesturing that he follow her. Confused but willing, he threw back his whisky, and followed her lead out the back of the club and into the alley way behind it, where he was pushed up against the wall and attacked… by her mouth. Frankly, he was confused, but not one to stop a girl kissing him so he can ask questions about  _why_  she’s kissing him, he simply rolled with it. He pulled her closer so her chest was pressed against his and she was standing between his legs. Her hands were running through his hair, down his neck to his back and over his stomach as if they couldn’t decide where they’d rather be. Not that his were any different. They’d started by his side, then her waist, then one was between her t-shirt and jacket, feeling the grooves of her back, while his other hand tilted her chin, rubbed her cheek and got caught up in her messy blonde curls.

Her hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they slipped beneath his shirt and felt the hard ridges of his muscles beneath. She was pretty certain that if he hadn’t been holding her so tightly to his chest her knees would’ve given out. As she gave a contented moan, he spun her around so that she was backed up against the wall and he was holding her there, and this time it was his hands that found their way beneath her shirt, slowly inching their way up to her breasts. It was at this point she knew she had to stop, despite how good it felt. She broke away from his kiss, turning her mouth to the side and pulling his arms from her. Taking a breath she simply said, “That’s enough I think, don’t you?” kissed him quickly, trying not to linger too long, and sauntered down the alley way. She hears a whisper of a no as she walks away, which plants a smile on her face that lasts half the walk home.


	2. Chapter 2

“What the hell was that?” He asks himself. He’s just watched this amazing girl walk away from him after getting hot and heavy in an alleyway mid-show? He stumbles back into the club, a little dazed, and finds his sister. “Hey, Octavia” he calls. He glares at the guy she was with as she turns towards him and the guy disappears into the crowd. He looks older.   
“Yeah big bro?”  
“Did you see that blonde who was at the bar earlier?”  
“You mean the one you went outside with?” There was a mischievous twinkle to her eye and a slight curve to her smile that told him he was in for a bit of teasing.   
He replied reluctantly, rolling his eyes as he did so. “Yes, the one I went outside with. Do you know her name?”  
“Nope.” Seeing the disappointment on his face she added “but I think Finn and Raven do.”  
“Oh, well, thanks.”   
“You’re welcome, now, I’m going to go find my date for this evening. I suggest you do, too.” And with that, she blended back into the crowd, drink in hand, and headed toward the same older guy from before. Seriously, dude’s bald, Bellamy had no idea what she could see in him. But, if he wanted to find this mystery girl, he was going to have to talk to Finn. Oh joy.

Finding Finn wasn’t hard. He just had to look for a dark corner, then discern which of the couples was him and Raven, and he was away. The hard part would be getting any information out of Finn. Ever since he and Raven had had a fling, which was  _before_  they were together, he liked to point out, they’d not gotten on well, which, was understandable when your girlfriend was that hot and your rival was this charming.

“Uh, excuse me, buddy.” He spoke to Finn, and tapped him on the shoulder as he did so. There was no other way to get someone’s attention in this place really, though they had turned the music down, thankfully.   
“What do you want, Blake?” Finn turned to face Bellamy, but kept one arm around Raven, pulling her closer to him, as if to say, “She’s mine, back off.”   
Giving a small, tight smile to Raven he asked if they knew the blonde who had been at the bar earlier this evening.   
“Yes.”  
Bellamy looked awkwardly between the two of them. “Well can you tell me her name?”  
“I don’t think I want to.” Finn replied.   
“Finn…” Raven looked at him with a look that Bellamy simply took to mean “bitch, do what I say” ‘cause a moment later Finn was telling him all about her, albeit reluctantly, and he had Miss Clarke Griffin’s number safely stored in his cellphone.   
“Thank you, Finn. Raven.” He tipped an imaginary hat before running back to the stage, gathering his band mates as he did so.   
“Hey guys! Hope you missed us! We’ve got another couple songs to play for you, and then we’ve all got places to be…” 

“Raven, I don’t think we should’ve done that. There’s probably a reason Clarke didn’t tell him her name, or her number for that matter.”  
“Yeah? Well I think she could use a little fun. And Bellamy’s certainly that.” She looked at over at her boyfriend and saw his slightly annoyed smile. “You know, you’re cute when you’re jealous.”  
“I’m not jealous. Of that pompous ass? No way.”  
She rolled her eyes at him. “Whatever.” She shook his shoulder a little, so his gaze would return to her from Bellamy, up on stage. “Hey, you’re more fun. You’re just unavailable. Otherwise I’d totally set you up with Clarke.”  
He laughed to himself, pulling her close. “Oh is that so?” As the couple laughed they returned to what they’d been doing before; a mixture of making out and dancing, but most importantly, enjoying themselves.

Opening her front door, Clarke found her mum slumped over the dining room table  to her left, having fallen asleep waiting for her. As the door clicked shut, her mum was startled awake, and Clarke knew a war was about to begin. Ever since her dad’s death, there had been this growing space between them that only increased as they filled it with arguments and fighting. “Hi, Mum.” Clarke said as she made for the stairs.  
“Clarke!” Her mum called to her and she paused at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for whatever was coming.   
“Yeah, Mum?” Her mum came to meet her, arms folded across her chest and a stern look on her face despite only waking up a few seconds ago.   
“Where were you?”  
“Out.” Clarke turned to walk up to her room.  
“Clarke! That’s not good enough! Where were you? There is no good place you can be this late at night without adult supervision.”  
Sighing as she walked up the stairs Clarke replied, “I’m not a kid, Mum!” She heard the footsteps of her mother behind her.   
“Clarke, you may not be a child any more, but you are still my kid!” Her mum enunciated the last two words very clearly. “That means that when you leave the house late at night, and get back in the early hours of the morning,  _I worry!_ As the woman who gave life to you, I deserve to know a bit about what you’re doing, where you’re doing it, and who you’re doing it with!”  
Reaching the landing at the top of the stairs, Clarke whirled to look down at her mum, still only halfway up the staircase. “Oh, don’t pretend you care! The only person in this household you ever cared about was Dad, and now that he’s gone, you just want to replace him. With me. That’s never going to happen, Mum! You can’t just switch people in and out of roles as you like! I’m not Dad, and Dad’s never coming back!” With that, Clarke took the last few steps to her room and slammed the door to the sound of her name.

Bellamy Blake was not the kind of person to let others to the work for him. No, he prided himself on being the kind of man to always pull his own weight. The trick was getting him to do it  _quickly_. Of course, he always started with the very best of intentions, but all too often a pretty lady would approach and, naturally, loading a van with his gear would be pushed from his mind. Tonight, however, Bellamy just wanted to get in his car and go find this mystery girl who had left him out in the cold. He even gave the others a hand with their things so he could get away sooner. Closing the back doors he gave them a quick nod goodbye and rushed home so he could call this girl.

Clarke was laying on her bed, staring at the few glow-in-the-dark stars that remained up there from her childhood, when she heard her phone buzzing. It took her a moment to summon the will to get up and answer it, and another moment to see where she’d thrown her bag across the room to her wardrobe in anger. Not taking the time to see who was calling she answered, “Who are you and what do you want?”  
“Wow, bit abrasive there, Princess.”  
Clarke didn’t recognise the deep voice on the end of the line. “Who is this?”  
“Why don’t you come meet me and you’ll find out?”  
“Because I’m not in the habit of meeting strange men I don’t know in the middle of the night?”  
“But you are in the habit of meeting strange men you don’t know in clubs and dragging them outside to the alleyway and-”  
Bellamy was cut off as Clarke whispered, “oh my god.” And then louder, “you’re  _him!_ ” Bellamy chuckled to himself as Clarke got her wits together and said, “firstly, how did you get my number. Secondly, I did not  _drag_  you. I doubt any girl has had to  _drag_  you anywhere. I doubt you’ve had to drag any girls either.” She added, almost as an afterthought to herself.   
“Well, firstly, I asked very nicely, and secondly, you’re right. Aside from the fact that I would never drag anyone anywhere, my charm usually leaves women wanting more. It’s a curse really.”  
“Oh I’m sure it is. Do me a favour though, and lose this number.”   
“ _Lose_  it? When I went to so much effort to get it in the first place? I think not.”  
“You have about 30 seconds to convince me not to hang up right now and block your number.”  
“Well after you left me so coldly in that alleyway, I needed to find you and I remembered seeing you once with Finn and Raven so I went and asked very nicely if I could pretty please know your name and number and I’m pretty sure Finn didn’t want to give it to me but Raven was sympathetic and here we are.” Clarke heard him gasp for breathe after that spiel.  
“With two seconds to spare even! Why did you need to find me?”  
At this, Bellamy felt his cheeks redden and had to take a moment to consider his response. “I… and I know this sounds cliché but… I’ve never met anyone like you. You seem… Different, somehow. Intriguing. I just want to get to know you better, Clarke.”  
Clarke didn’t know the man very well at all. Hell, she hadn’t even known his voice until right now, but somehow, she knew he wasn’t joking when he said that. His voice had lost that cheeky and jovial tone to it, and now it was a pure husky bass that sent shivers down her spine. “Fine. You can meet me at The Ark at 3.”


	3. Chapter 3

Bellamy had started to reply, when he realised he was speaking to dial tone. He looked at the phone with a mixture of wonder and disbelief. He couldn’t believe she’d just hung up on him, this woman was… she was something else. Bellamy smiled to himself as he lay across his bed, a smile on his face and his phone in his hand. Tomorrow would be a good day.

She was late. It was now 3:13, and Raven, a waitress at The Ark, was watching Bellamy glance at his watch every 30 seconds with keen interest. She’d said hi to him when he first arrived, but now it was time to go investigate.   
“Waiting for someone Blake?” Bellamy turned around to see Raven smirking at him.   
“Ha-ha, very funny. I’m meant to be meeting Clarke but she’s late.” He looked at his watch again.   
Raven watched him with delight. “You have never been this hung up on a girl have you?” Seeing him cringe she decided to throw him a bone and added “I wouldn’t worry about it, that girl hasn’t been on time a day in her life. Something always comes up.”  
“Is that supposed to make me worry less?”  
“Just a friendly warning.”   
“Thanks.”  
“Do you want a drink while you wait?”  
“Nah, I think I’ll wait here.”  
“Okay then, come on inside when you’re ready.”

Clarke was running late, as usual. Firstly, it had taken her too long to decide what to wear. She wanted to look hot, but casual. Good, but like she hadn’t put any thought or effort into it. Unfortunately, succeeding at that required a lot of effort. At least for her. There were at least three times that she’d just wanted to text him and call the whole thing off but god help her, she’d never been this… attracted to anyone before in her life. Maybe that was a stupidly superficial reason, but at this point, she didn’t care. She just wanted to get out of the house and have fun. Of course, borrowing the car to get there had caused another argument, and cost another 10 minutes, and then finding a park on a warm summers day had been hellish. By the time she was a block away from The Ark, she was trying not to break out into a run, and already thinking up an apology.

A dark figure was leaning against the fence in front of The Ark, his head downcast and hands in his pockets. She looked at her watch. Damn. She was 20 minutes late. As she approached, he turned toward her, a wide smile breaking out on his face when he saw it was her. “Clarke!” He pulled her into an embrace. “You made it! I was beginning to wonder…”  
“I’m so sorry…” Clarke trailed off as she struggled to find his name. “Hold on, you never told me your name.”  
“You mean you walked into my gig last night and didn’t even know who was playing?”  
“I really wasn’t there for the music, and I thought it was a group act.”  
“Yeah I could tell. And of course it is, I’m just the brains behind the talent.”   
Clarke gave him a withering look as she realised he was referring to their kiss outside the club last night, before responding to him. “Oh, I have no doubts about that Mr…”  
“Mr. Blake, Bellamy Blake.”  
“Well then, Mr. Blake, do you want to go inside?” Clarke turned to step toward the cafe as she waited for his response.   
Bellamy looked inside and saw Raven’s eyes twinkle at the sight of them, and realised he’d rather not do this publicly, or in front of an ex-girlfriend (if that’s what you would call her). “Actually, I have a better idea.”  
“Oh really?” Clarke stepped back down to him, a playful glint in her eye. “What is this better idea?”  
“You’ll just have to wait and see.”

Ten minutes later, Clarke was wrapped around him, seeing the world in a whole new way as they sped through the woods on his motorbike. He had insisted she wear his sister’s helmet, and given her a few instructions on how to stay on. Outwardly, she was as cool as a cucumber. Inwardly, however, she was laughing at the cliché. His advice had been to “hold on tight” and “go with the flow.” It was a scene she could picture being in a movie, but that didn’t mean she didn’t enjoy having an excuse to hold him, feel his muscles moving in sync with the machine beneath them.

Bellamy, for his part, felt much the same. The only trouble he was having was focusing on the road and not the warmth radiating from the absolutely gorgeous woman clinging to him. Every time they took a turn, her arms would tense up just a little, and the weight of her leg would fall just a little bit harder on his. He was starting to count down the minutes until they’d reach their destination and he could either be released from this torturous pleasure, or do something about it.

Finally, they had to get off the bike to open the gates. “So where are we?” Clarke inquired as Bellamy lifted the gate and swung it around.   
“This, Princess, is my parents’ old holiday home. I used to come here all the time as a kid. Octavia and I would have the run of the place, and got into all kinds of trouble.” Bellamy chuckled to himself, walking back to the bike and leaning against it. “Every time Octavia came home with a scratch  _I_  would end up with the extra chores as punishment for not looking after her. As if I could have stopped her doing as she chose. She was born headstrong.”   
Clarke watched him as he gazed up at her with a warm smile. “You sound like you really love her.” At that, Bellamy’s face seemed to fall and she wondered if she’d wandered far from the path of safe conversation.  
“Yeah, well, she’s all I’ve got left in the world.” The look in his eyes was so brutally honest that Clarke’s comforting hand seemed to rise to cup his face of its own will. Bellamy’s downcast eyes suddenly met her own as he felt her touch warm against his cheek. For a suspended moment they held each other’s gaze, until her hand brought his lips to hers, and nothing else seemed to matter. What started as something soft and tender, quickly turned to fire as they pulled each other closer, Clarke's legs straddling the bike, yet straining on pointed toe trying to take her towards Bellamy. Just as Bellamy bent himself towards her, the bike’s balance was lost and Clarke was pulled to the ground under the weight of it. “Clarke! Are you alright?!” He was already reaching for the handle, pulling its weight off her and carelessly pushing it onto its other side, where it could do no more damage to anyone.   
Pushing herself onto her elbows, Clarke replied, “Yeah, I’m fine.”  
“Are you sure? You don't look fine, Clarke.” His hands ran over her head and down to her leg, checking for anything that seemed out of place. “Maybe I should take you to a Doctor…”  
“No!” Her quick response grabbed his attention and provoked a quizzical brow-raise.  
“Got something against doctors, Princess?”  
“No, I have something against wasting people’s time. Especially doctor’s time, when there are people with real problems, not potential bruised legs. Okay?”  
“Clarke, I really think I should take you home.”   
She rolled her eyes in response. “Look,” she stood to her feet in demonstration, balancing on her right leg to save her left the agony. “Bellamy, just take me to the house, I’ll put my feet up and we can put some ice on it. Okay?” Seeing that he remained unconvinced Clarke held his hands as she held his gaze. “Please Bellamy, I don’t want to go home yet. I want to spend today with you. I want to get to know you, please, please don’t make me go back.”   
Bellamy recognised that look in her eye. It was exactly like the one Octavia had when she wanted her way and had accepted that she was willing to do what she could to get it.   
“Well alright then. But if that leg starts to look any worse, I’m taking you to a doctor, agreed?” With a reluctant smile, Clarke nodded her assent.

It was a comparatively short ride to the house down a windy path through the trees, but it was one of the most beautiful experiences of her life. The sun shone brightly, and as they twisted around a corner, a magnificent view of the lake and what she assumed was their family home came into sight. She couldn’t help but sound of complete awe that escaped her, and felt Bellamy chuckle beneath her. As soon as the bike had stopped and he was getting off, she told him what she thought of the place.   
“Yeah it’s pretty cool isn’t it?”  
“Pretty cool? It’s amazing!”  
“Yeah, the house isn’t much to look at but-”  
“What does that matter when you’re surrounded by all this? What I wouldn’t give to be able to go explore those woods right now.”  
“Well you, Princess, are grounded, and not going anywhere.” He moved toward her with his arms out. “Come on, give me your arm.” He put it around his shoulders as he lifted her up of the bike, carrying her in his arms up to the house, and placing her gently on the swinging chair on the porch. “I’ll just go get the key.”

Being left alone for a moment gave Clarke the opportunity to really take in her surroundings. From here, she could look out over the lake, and see maybe one house across the other side. It was a secluded little place, a feeling heightened by the trees that seemed to loom over them. The house, from what she could tell, was a modest affair, clearly unused for a while, but it fit its surroundings perfectly, being a similar dark brown to the forest around them. “Got it." She heard Bellamy reappear behind her, unlock the door and swing it open. “Ladies first,” he said, stepping back from the door and gesturing as an usher might to the door in front of him.   
“Why thank you, kind sir.” She responded as she got to her feet and stumbled back onto it immediately.   
“Clarke!” He rushed to her side, taking her arm and repeating the same action from before, only this time it was across the threshold and onto a couch. “I’ll get some ice.” She cringed at the effort he was going to for her. She’d be fine, really. True, it hurt more than she’d like to admit, but it wasn’t broken, and she wasn’t going to allow herself to take a trip to the doctor’s.   
“So, uh, we don’t actually have any ice. We don’t have any peas either. Actually we don’t have anything that’s frozen at all, the power’s been off.”  
“Oh that’s alright, I’m sure it’ll be fine.”  
“Clarke, I’d really be more comfortable if you’d let me take you to a doctor.”  
“Bellamy, I already told you, I don’t want to go see a doctor.”  
He sat down at the other end of the couch, as he responded, “what have you got against doctors, Clarke?”  
Realising she had to give him a reason, she decided to tell the truth. “My mom’s a doctor.”  
“So…?”  
“So I don’t want to worry her, okay?”  
“Well we don’t have to go see her…”  
“Trust me, I know this from experience, they’re a tight knit bunch, she’d find out within seconds and I’d have a lot of explaining to do.”  
“Right… And you don’t want to explain me.”  
“No! No, that’s not it at all! Believe me, that’s the least of my worries. It’s just, my mom and I, we don’t have the best relationship at the moment. I’d rather not try and explain it and end up in another fight if I can help it.” His eyes searched hers, looking for a hint of a lie, and found none.   
“Okay, but we’re going for a swim, I’m sure the cold water will do it some good.”  
“Are you sure this isn’t simply an excuse to get me undressed?”  
He moved toward her, until he was perched on the edge next to her, his arm bracing himself agains the back of the chair, and his face mere centimetres away from hers. “Believe me, Princess, I don’t need excuses.”

Bellamy had found one of his sister’s old bikinis for her to try on, but there was no way in hell she was taking a step out of this room with it on. It covered about half a nipple, and there was no way they were quite that comfortable with each other yet. That was how she’d ended up limping along a path down to the lake in her underwear with one arm draped around Bellamy Blake. If she hadn’t been so focused on trying to limit the pain in her leg, she might have had more time to enjoy the way his eyes widened as he saw her, or the gulp he took before he wrapped an arm around her waist and helped her outside.

It was that arm she felt tense up as they hit the water for the first time. It was a warm day, but the water in the lake came from a mountain not far from there, and was a wee bit shocking to the system, to say the least. With a few deep breaths they each managed to wade in to a depth she could begin to tread water at and take the weight off her leg. “Oh that feels good.”   
“Really, Princess?” Bellamy said it disbelievingly as his teeth chattered. “I don’t know about you, but I’m freezing my nuts off.” Clarke had to laugh at that.   
“Well come here and maybe we can conserve body heat.” This time it was Bellamy laughing as he walked toward her.   
“You know that’s a flawed theory, don’t you Princess.” He said it with a smirk on his face, his hands reaching out for her.  
“Well if it’s so flawed, what are you doing here?”  
“I didn’t say I was unwilling to test the theory, did I?” That being the last of it, he pulled her in close, holding her up, enjoying the feel of her body against his as their lips met in the middle. Her hands had started at his waist, and were now twisted into his dark curls while his had found purchase on her ass, and were now using that to hold her up and closer to him. It was just as she inclined her head a little further that he lost his balance, and went sprawling backwards into the water behind him. He felt Clarke roll off him, and when he reemerged, she was laughing so hard he thought she might cry. “What’s so funny, Princess?”  
“You… I… We…” He shook his head at her inability to get a word out through the laughing fits and pulled her to her feet. “I vote we take this party inside.” Hearing no resistance from her, he scooped her up and carried her back indoors, waiting patiently for her laughter to subside.

They were dressed now, and sitting on the couch sipping hot coffees. Well, she was. As it turned out, Bellamy was more of a tea kind of guy, a quirk Clarke didn’t see coming. “So, what else do I need to know about you?” She asked as she took a sip of her coffee, looking at him over the rim of her mug.  
“Princess, that is far too broad a question.” Putting his cup down, he made his suggestion. “How about a game of 20 questions?”  
“Make it 10 and you’re on.”  
He raised an eyebrow at that, and with a smirk said, “alright, you’re on. Hm let’s see… We’ll start easy. Favourite colour?”  
“Blue. Age?”  
“23. Siblings?”  
Clarke shakes her head as she responds. “Nope. You?”  
“That’s cheating, and yes, one little sister, Octavia.”  
“Interesting name, I like it.”  
“Thanks, I chose it. Food you could never go without?”  
She looks at him as if he’s stupid. “Chocolate - no wait, coffee? Are we classifying that as food? Let’s not.”  
He laughs and with a shake of his head responds, “we won’t, just for you.”  
“Thanks, okay, uh… Favourite movie?”  
“Pearl Harbor.” Seeing her withering look, he continues, “despite all the historical inaccuracies, it’s actually a pretty good story. A good combination of romance and guns.”  
“Interesting, I wouldn’t have pegged you for the romantic type, Bellamy.”  
“What can I say, I’m full of surprises. Number one country on your list of places to visit, go.”   
“Italy. The Romans had an incredible empire, no way can I miss seeing what remains of it 2000 years later. Greatest fear?”  
“Heights. Without a doubt. Yours?”  
“Hey, I thought you said that was cheating.” He shrugs and she laughs a little before responding, “nothing. I am completely and utterly fearless.”  
“Oh, come on, that’s simply not true. No one’s fearless, Princess.”   
“You’d best believe it, Pretty Boy.” He grimaces as he hears her new nickname for him.  
“That is the absolute worst name I’ve ever been called, and I have made some very pretty girls, very angry.”  
“How many?”  
He looks back at her, a less than pleased smile on his face. “Nice segway there, Princess.”  
“I’ll have you know ‘Princess’ isn’t the best nickname either. Now answer the question…”  
“Eight. Now how many boyfriends have you had, Clarke?”  
“Just one.”  
“And you’re how old?”  
“Uh uh, it’s my turn, remember. Did you love any of them?”  
He looks away from her at that, staring at the empty fireplace in front of them. “One. Well I thought I loved her. That one’s a story for another day.”   
As he trailed off, she filled the silence by answering his previous question. “I just turned 18. How come it didn’t last?”  
“We needed different things, in the end. What happened with your boyfriend?”  
“He died, actually. About eight months ago.”  
“Christ, Clarke. I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be, it wasn’t your fault.”  
“Did you love him?”  
“Not the way he wanted me to.” Determined to lighten the mood she asks, “most embarrassing moment?”  
He laughs, clearly remembering something as he responds, “my very first gig, back before the band was around, I was playing at an open mic night at some small cafe. I was about 16, and my crush was one of the girls sitting at a table giggling with her friends. I so desperately wanted to impress her, and instead I spilt a glass of water all over myself and the equipment. I’ve never been thrown out of a place so fast.” Clarke giggles at the thought of a pubescent Bellamy trying to impress. It’s an image that doesn’t come easily, but certainly relieves the tension she felt before.   
“So what happened with your crush?”   
“Let’s just say… She felt sorry for me.”   
He says it with a smirk that makes her want to throw a pillow at him. “Bellamy! You are unbelievable, you know that?”  
“Well I am pretty incredible, if I do say so myself.”  
“So, what makes me different to anyone else you’ve wooed in a club, Mr. Blake?”  
“Might I remind you of who was leading whom outside last night?” He raises his eyebrows at her before he replies, “because, Miss Griffin,” he slides down the couch to her, so he can look her in the eyes as he continues, “you are the only woman I have brought here before, and the only woman I’ve ever seduced in a club and seen the next day after a sex-less night.”  
With one of his arms braced against the back of the couch and the other on the arm next to her, Bellamy’s face is remarkably close to her own, a fact she can’t ignore with the way his eyes are looking at her. She knows that he notices the way her eyes keep flickering from his eyes to his lips and back again, unsure of what’s about to happen, but certain of what it is she wants.   
“Now, Princess. My last question.” She takes a gulp as his eyes continue to stare into her. “Will you let me take you out again?” She manages to let out a breathless “yes” before his lips crash to hers and she’s lost in a flurry of sensation. His hands move to her waist as he slides her beneath him, the weight of his torso on hers quickly removed as he places a hand above her head. Their tongues meet and teeth clash as they become more desperate for one another,  her breathing coming fast as he moves his mouth down her jawline, over her neck and to her collarbone. It is as he does this that she realises their need to stop. She still hasn’t known this man 24 hours yet, and she’s horizontal with him in his family’s holiday home. She brings her hands down to him, one lifting his chin to her and the other pulling his arm up. “Bellamy… We need… to slow down…” she manages to say between breaths. Nodding, he kisses her open palm and rests his head on her chest as they both catch their breathe.

“So, Princess. Can I get you something to eat?” He walks over to the kitchen behind her and starts rifling through the cupboards. “We have… baked beans,” he pulls out another can as he says “baked beans, and… more baked beans.”   
“You know what, I think I’ll take the baked beans.”  
“Fine choice, madam,” he says with a mocking bow.   
Clarke starts to stand, warily keeping most of her weight off her left leg. “Here, I’ll give you a hand.”  
“No!” Bellamy's response is quick and sharp as he returns to her, gently forcing her to stay seated. “No, I’ll do this, you just rest.” He bends over her and gives her a quick kiss before disappearing into the kitchen again, leaving her with little to do but think and admire the surroundings. The whole house felt like something her grandparents would have owned; the decor, the layout, everything spoke to an age gone by. That being said, it also afforded it a level of comfort she hadn’t felt anywhere since her dad died, and their home had spontaneously become nothing more than a house. On the mantel above the fireplace across from her sat several pictures, which she was determined to see sometime. From the distance she thought she could spot a few with a kid that  _could_  be Bellamy age 15, but she couldn’t be sure.  
Coming around the corner with two hot plates in his hand Bellamy sang “grubs… up,” elongating the vowels as he did so. The whole scene is quite domestic, Clarke realises. Making room for him next to her, sitting side by side eating their meals in companionable silence… They’re practically an old married couple, and she’s not quite sure how she feels about that. After cleaning up their few dishes, she hobbles out to his bike, accepting the need to, but not quite feeling ready to go home yet.


End file.
